1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel device in which information are input by an input pen onto a touch panel that is provided in front of a flat display such as a plasma display panel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the touch panel device has been spread as the inputting means for various information processing devices.
This touch panel device senses a coordinate of a touch position on the touch panel, and inputs various information into the information processing device in response to the touch position. Various systems have been proposed.
Out of the touch panel devices, there is the system that senses the coordinate of the touch position on the touch panel by utilizing the ultrasonic wave.
FIG. 25 is a schematic view showing the touch panel device utilizing the ultrasonic wave, called the ultrasonic surface acoustic wave system, in the conventional art.
In FIG. 25, the touch panel device comprises an X-side reflection array 2A on the transmitter side, which is provided horizontally to a lower edge portion of a touch panel 1; an X-side transmitter 2B arranged on the lower right-hand corner of the touch panel 1 and connected to the X-side reflection array 2A; an X-side reflection array 3A on the receiver side, which is provided horizontally to an upper edge portion of the touch panel 1 so as to oppose to the X-side reflection array 2A; an X-side receiver 3B arranged on the upper right-hand corner of the touch panel 1 and connected to the X-side reflection array 3A; a Y-side reflection array 4A on the transmitter side, which is provided vertically to a left-side edge portion of the touch panel 1; a Y-side transmitter 4B arranged on the upper left-hand corner of the touch panel 1 and connected to the Y-side reflection array 4A; a Y-side reflection array 5A on the receiver side, which is provided vertically to a right-side edge portion of the touch panel 1 so as to oppose to the Y-side reflection array 4A; and a Y-side receiver 5B arranged on the upper right-hand corner of the touch panel 1 and connected to the Y-side reflection array 5A.
In this touch panel device, the ultrasonic wave that is output from the X-side transmitter 2B is oscillated upward in the vertical direction from respective positions, which are provided along the axis direction (X direction) of the X-side reflection array 2A on the transmitter side, to the X-side reflection array 3A on the receiver side. Then, the ultrasonic wave that is received at respective positions, which are provided along the axis direction (X direction) of the X-side reflection array 3A on the receiver side, is input into the X-side receiver 3B.
Also, the ultrasonic wave that is output from the Y-side transmitter 4B is oscillated rightward in the horizontal direction from respective positions, which are provided along the axis direction (Y direction) of the Y-side reflection array 4A on the transmitter side, to the Y-side reflection array 5A on the receiver side. Then, the ultrasonic wave that is received at respective positions, which are provided along the axis direction (Y direction) of the Y-side reflection array 5A on the receiver side, is input into the X-side receiver 5B.
Then, identification of the touch position on the touch pane 1 is carried out as follows. For example, when any position Pxe2x80x2 on the touch panel 1 is touched as shown, the ultrasonic waves that are oscillated respectively from the X-side reflection array 2A and the Y-side reflection array 4A on the transmitter side are blocked by the finger, the input pen, or the like, that touches the touch panel 1. Therefore, the positions (x coordinate and y coordinate) on the X-side reflection array 3A and the Y-side reflection array 5A on the receiver side can be detected based on change (attenuation) of the ultrasonic signals that are input into the X-side receiver 3B and the X-side receiver 5B.
Then, in such touch panel device, in the event that the information input onto the screen of the flat display, to which the touch panel is fitted, by the input pen is tried, such a method is employed in the conventional art in order to set attributes of the input information that the attribute information display column, as set forth in Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 9-146679, for example, is displayed on the screen of the flat display and then the area of the attribute information display column which displays the desired attribute therein is touched by the input pen.
However, in such input information attribute setting method in the conventional art, there is such a problem that, since the above attribute information display column must be displayed on the screen of the flat display and then the area in which the desired attribute is displayed is touched by the input pen every time when the attribute is to be set, the operations are very troublesome. Also, in the event that the attribute information display column is always displayed on the screen of the flat display, there is a problem such that the image display screen of the flat display is narrowed.
The present invention has been made to overcome the problems that are included in the above touch panel device in the conventional art.
That is, it is an object of the present invention to provide a touch panel device capable of setting attributes of input information by simple operations without reduction in an image display screen of a flat display.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a touch panel device for displaying information containing predetermined attributes on a flat display device by touching a touch panel provided in front of the flat display device by an input pen, wherein the input pen has a signal oscillating means, a setting means for setting a frequency or an output level of an oscillated signal oscillated from the signal oscillating means, and a set value changing means for changing a set value of the frequency or the output level in the setting means, the device comprising a sensing means for sensing the frequency or the output level of the oscillated signal oscillated from the signal oscillating means in the input pen at a touch position on the touch panel by the input pen; an attribute setting means for setting attributes of input information in response to the frequency or the output level of the oscillated signal sensed by the sensing means; and a displaying means for displaying the input information on the flat display device based on the attributes set by the attribute setting means.
According to the touch panel device of the first ascpect of the invention, when the pen point portion of the input pen is pushed against the touch panel being provided in front of the flat display device to touch it, the transmitted signal whose frequency or output level is set by the setting means can be transmitted from the signal oscillating means being built in the input pen.
Then, the frequency or output level of the transmitted signal transmitted from the input pen can be sensed by the sensing means provided to the touch panel.
When the frequency or output level of the transmitted signal transmitted from the input pen is sensed by the sensing means in this manner, the attribute setting means can set the attributes of the image, e.g., colors, area sizes, types, etc. of the image to display the input information on the flat display device in response to the frequency or the output level of the sensed transmitted signal, and then can cause the displaying means to display the input information on the flat display device based on the set attributes.
As described above, according to the touch panel device of the above first invention, since the attributes of the input information to be displayed on the flat display device can be set easily by merely changing the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal being oscillated from the input pen to sense the touch position, the setting operation can be simplified and also there is no necessity to display the attribute information display column on the screen of the flat display device, unlike the conventional art. Therefore, the problem such that an area on the flat display device used to display the image is narrowed can be eliminated.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the attributes of the input information are colors of the input information to be displayed on the flat display device.
According to the touch panel device of the second aspect of the invention, the attributes of the input information, e.g., colors of touch mark, line drawing, etc., that are displayed by the touch of the input pen onto the touch panel at the position corresponding to the touch position of the flat display device, can be set in response to the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal oscillated from the input pen.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a third aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the attributes of the input information are image areas of the input information to be displayed on the flat display device.
According to the touch panel device of the third aspect of the invention, the attributes of the input information, e.g., image size such as thickness, size, etc. of touch mark, line drawing, etc., that are displayed by the touch of the input pen onto the touch panel at the position corresponding to the touch position of the flat display device, can be set in response to the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal oscillated from the input pen.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the attributes of the input information are image types of the input information to be displayed on the flat display device.
According to the touch panel device of the fourth aspect of the invention, the attributes of the input information, e.g., image types such as solid display line, dotted display line, etc., that are displayed by the touch of the input pen onto the touch panel at the position corresponding to the touch position of the flat display device, can be set in response to the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal oscillated from the input pen.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the set value changing means of the input pen is a sensor means that is provided to the input pen and changes the set value of the frequency or the output level set by the setting means by sensing a pressure generated when the input pen touches the touch panel.
According to the touch panel device of the fifth aspect of invention, when the input pen touches the touch panel, the pushing force of the input pen onto the touch panel can be sensed by the sensor means fitted to the input pen, and then the set value changing means can change the set value of the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal being oscillated from the signal oscillating member in answer to the sensed pushing force of the input pen onto the touch panel.
Accordingly, the operator can easily select the attributes of the input information by adjusting the pushing force of the input pen onto the touch panel.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the set value changing means of the input pen is a sensor means that is provided to the input pen and changes the set value of the frequency or the output level set by the setting means according to a number of times or a time sensed when the input pen touches the touch panel.
According to the touch panel device of the sixth aspect of the invention, when the input pen touches the touch panel, the touch number of times or touch time of the input pen onto the touch panel can be sensed by the sensor means fitted to the input pen, and then the set value changing means can change the set value of the frequency or output level of the oscillated signal being oscillated from the signal oscillating member in answer to the sensed touch number of times or touch time of the input pen onto the touch panel.
Accordingly, the operator can easily select the attributes of the input information by adjusting the touch number of times or touch time of the input pen onto the touch panel.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the fifth or sixth invention, a touch panel device further comprises a light emitting means provided to the input pen and connected to the sensor means, and turned ON when touch of the input pen onto the touch panel is sensed by the sensor means.
According to the touch panel device of the seventh aspect of the invention, when the input pen touches the touch panel, the touch can be sensed by the sensor means and then the light emitting means can be turned ON.
Accordingly, the operator can easily sense visually that the input pen surely touches the touch panel.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the set value changing means of the input pen is a change-over switch means that is provided to the input pen and changes the set value of the frequency or the output level set by the setting means by switching the change-over switch means.
According to the touch panel device of the eighth aspect of the invention, the set value of the frequency or the output level in the setting means can be changed by manually switching the change-over switch means.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first aspect of the invention, the oscillated signal oscillated by the signal oscillating means of the input pen is an acoustic wave or a ultrasonic wave.
According to the touch panel device of the ninth aspect of the invention, the acoustic wave or the ultrasonic wave can be oscillated from the pen point portion of the input pen, and then the acoustic wave or the ultrasonic wave can be propagated in the space over the touch panel along the touch panel and then sensed by the sensing means.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the sensing means is a microphone.
According to the touch panel device of the tenth aspect of the invention, the oscillated signal such as the acoustic wave or the ultrasonic wave oscillated from the signal oscillating means in the input pen can be sensed by the microphone serving as the sensing means.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an eleventh invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the signal oscillating means is a piezoelectric loudspeaker containing a piezoelectric element.
According to the touch panel device of the eleventh aspect of the invention, the oscillated signal such as the acoustic wave, the ultrasonic wave, or the like can be oscillated from the piezoelectric loudspeaker containing the piezoelectric element.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the input pen has an opening portion formed at a top end portion, and the oscillated signal that is output by the signal oscillating means being built in the input pen is oscillated from the opening portion to have a directivity of 360 degree around a penholder of the input pen.
According to the touch panel device of the twelfth aspect of the invention, when the input pen touches the touch panel, the oscillated signal being output from the signal oscillating means built in the input pen is oscillated from the opening portions formed at the pen point portion of the input pen around the penholder of the input pen to have the directivity of 360xc2x0 .
Therefore, everywhere the input pen touches the touch panel, the oscillated signal can be sensed by the sensing means and thus the touch position can be identified without fail.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, an inner wall surface of the pen point portion of the input pen is formed as a circular cone shape such that a diameter is reduced smaller toward a top end side, an inside of the circular cone shape is communicated to an outside via an opening portion that is formed on a top end of the input pen, and the oscillated signal output from the signal oscillating means via the inside of the circular cone shape formed at the pen point portion of the input pen is oscillated from the opening portion.
According to the touch panel device of the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the inner wall surface of the pen point portion of the input pen, through which the oscillated signal being output from the signal oscillating means built in the input pen is passed, is formed as the circular cone shape. Therefore, the oscillated signal oscillated from the opening portion formed at the top end can have the non-directivity.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, a top end of the input pen is formed like a spherical shape, and opening portions that oscillate the oscillated signal being output from the signal oscillating means to an outside are formed on an outer peripheral surface of the input pen in rear of the top end being formed like a spherical shape.
According to the touch panel device of the fourteenth aspect of the invention, since the top end of the input pen is formed like the spherical shape, it can be prevented that the surface of the touch panel is damaged when the input pen touches the touch panel. In addition, since the opening portions formed to oscillate the oscillated signal being output from the signal oscillating means to the outside are formed on the outer peripheral surface in rear of the spherical top end of the input pen, it can be prevented that the oscillation of the oscillated signal is disturbed by blocking the opening portions when the input pen touches the touch panel.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the input pen has a battery member that supplies a drive power to the signal oscillating means therein, a holder for holding the input pen is prepared, a charging member is built in the holder, and the battery member of the input pen is charged by the charging member when the input pen is held by the holder.
According to the touch panel device of the fifteenth invention, if the input pen is held in the pen holder when the input pen is not used, the battery member built in the input pen can be charged by the charging member built in the pen holder.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, an oscillating signal absorbing member for absorbing the oscillated signal oscillated from the signal oscillating means is provided to edge portions of the touch panel.
According to the touch panel device of the sixteenth aspect of the invention, the oscillated signal, that reaches the edge portions of the touch panel other than the portion to which the sensing means is provided, out of the oscillated signal oscillated from the signal oscillating means in the input pen can be absorbed by the oscillated signal absorbing member without reflection. Therefore, the noises caused by there flected wave can be prevented from being detected by the sensing means, and thus the touch position can be identified with high precision.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention, in addition to the configuration of the first invention, the flat display device consists of a plasma display panel.
According to the touch panel device of the seventeenth aspect of the invention, the touch position of the input pen can be sensed on the display screen of the plasma display panel.